Sakura Kinomoto, asistente de hechicero
by SuperHans
Summary: Ella es una hermosa chica mágica que vive un idílico romance con su persona especial, el es un alocado hechicero que necesita un asistente; ambos vivirán aventuras mágicas a las orillas de los mundos infinitos. Una historia de humor, aventura y algo de romance.


**Sakura Kinomoto, asistente de hechicero**

 _Hola chicos y –las que parecen ser mas en este fandom- chicas, soy SuperHans y este es mi primer fic. Secretamente he seguido la serie desde hace mucho y leo fics desde hace no tan mucho. Me gusta lo que hacen aquí, es taaaaaaan tierno. Como sea, este solo es un prólogo, no muy largo y algo extraño, ya después las cosas se ordenaran. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Prologo: En el comienzo...

En cuanto la alarma sonó, Peter seguía en la senda onírica.

Mamá lo llamaba Rip Van Winkle, Papá holgazán o haragán; su hermana murmuraba a sus espaldas y la abuela... oh, la abuela incondicionalmente le amaba. Corría por el pequeño pueblo de Oregón, entre plazas y comederos para llegar a tiempo a clases; andaba con la conciencia dispersa pero lucida. Así funcionaba su cerebro, como un maldito laser. Era el dueño del lugar, el amo de la nada porque alienado comprendía que los tiempos y los espacios jamás se quedan estáticos… Pero él era lo que debía, fresco pero avejentado; la abuela le obsequio el don genético de la magia empírica y había alimentado la natural curiosidad académica por las cuestiones de lo sobrenatural y lo hermético. Peter Neal Karr está perdido.

Peter aun dormitaba cuando el despertador dio su última alarma. Respiraba lento y profundo, cansado por el largo viaje. De momento daba pequeños respingos de sueños whitmanianos –o la luz molesta que subía hasta su rostro-; Peter se aferraba a lo intangible, a lo surreal. A una fiesta de té o a los robles y las setas. Un sosiego que no le dejaba escuchar el crepitar de los pajarillos matutinos… Nada puede lastimarlo.

¡Y súbitamente despierta!

Abrió rápido los parpados mostrando su mirada suave como Humphrey Bogart, no bosteza pero estira los hombros lentamente. Los pijamas le cuelgan y Peter se perdió el preludio a su historia. Cepillo sus dientes y desayunó sereno lo que quedaba del adorable pan de maíz de su madre; las palabras se las llevaban las lágrimas que se guardó por la nostalgia venidera. Tomo el periódico del día anterior y lo hojeo buscando la noticia que confirmara sus sospechas; ahí estaba, entre notas de robos de cuello blanco y recetas de salmón ahumado. Cuando hubo terminado, hizo a un lado el ukelele en su escritorio, tomo una botella del librero y salió.

Sakura Kinomoto se vio para una otoñal cita dominical con su novio Syaoran Li en la estación de trenes para tener una cita fuera de Tomoeda. Ella planeaba un domingo bucólico, con almuerzos de mermelada y campos abiertos; él un pedazo de tranquilidad suburbana. Se amaban y se les notaba en el mirar, tenían una atmosfera directa que les enmarcaba el su cotidiana cursilería. Si se separaban momentáneamente, se añoraban; si alguien más se colaba en la ecuación le ignoraban. Tan amantes eran que cuando Sakura compraba boletos del subterráneo, Syaoran le seguía con sus vigilantes ojos. La veía adorable con su vestido otoñal gris y el abrigo afelpado. Le amaba con alegría, alegría de vivir.

Así Sakura camino vital entre el andén y se formó, la espera era larga por ser hora pico y ella resolvió en crear escenarios perfectos para alguna futura cita.

-Occidente y oriente son la misma cantaleta.

Sakura giro la cabeza al escuchar un fluido japonés con acento un poco extranjero. Tras ella un hombre tan joven como su amado, sin risos y castaño de barba sostenía un periódico y una botella de algún tipo de licor bajo el brazo que ataviaba el look de Jim Henson, un saco beige, un sueter rallado de colores opacos y un pantalón más claro que el saco.

-¿Disculpa? -pregunto ella.

-Pues esto -señalo la larga fila-, estamos atrapados con raretes y oficinistas, y mientras nuestra juventud emprende vuelo como un maldito Zeppelin que se va a incendiar.

De entre todos los raritos del metro, el vecino trasero era el más entusiasta... o al menos ella así lo percibía. Fue gracioso, debía admitirlo, pero aun no le conocía lo suficiente como para reír abiertamente frente a él.

-Ya se lo que estas pensado, "otro turista que viaja miles de kilómetros solo para burlarse de nuestro servicio de transporte"; yo no soy de esos... bueno si, pero no soy turista, ¿Entiendes?

A Sakura se le escapo una leve risa y la fila avanzaba lentamente. Ella dejo de torcer el cuello para girar el cuerpo entero.

-Me llamo Peter; puedes llamarme Peter, o Steven u Osama Jean Parker o como quieras; en fin... mira que mechón mas juguetón -un pequeño mechón caía del no tan largo cabello de Sakura, justo frente a su oreja izquierda-, le pondré sobre la oreja y ¡voila! mírate, adorable.

Aunque a Sakura el desenfado del extranjero le parecía una clara violación a su espacio personal, no podía dejar de sentirse halagada por su gesto. Trato de pensar rápidamente una respuesta agradable...

-Gracias, es más difícil manejarlo desde que lo deje largo... yo me llamo...

-¡Sakura! - le interrumpió un fuerte llamado que se acercaba a ellos- Sakura, ¿ya compraste los boletos?

-No, la fila no avanza y... -ella fue interrumpida de nuevo por tan dominante voz.

-Veo que conociste a alguien.

-Oh, sí; Syaoran, él es Peter, Peter, mi novio Syaoran.

-Es un gusto -dijo Peter extendiendo amablemente la mano.

-El gusto es mío -extendiéndola igualmente pero con un claro ademan a regañadientes-, extranjero, ah; ¿De dónde eres? ¿Ingles? ¿Americano? ¿Australiano?

-Americano... y por tu acento eres chino, ¿no? ¡Que agradables son los chinos! Voy seguido a Shijiazhuang, al mercado bajo el puente Zhaozhou.

-No hay un mercado bajo el puente Zhaozhou -exclamo Syaoran con sarcasmo.

-Querido Syaoran, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.

-¡El principito! –grito entre risas una divertida Sakura.

Syaoran se sentía asqueado con el extranjero, era tan... fresco y juguetón. Apenas le conocía y ya odiaba todo en él, su sardónica sonrisa, si suéter de lana a rayas, su poblada barba sobre su juvenil rostro; pero lo que más odiaba es que Sakura se llevara tan bien con él. Había química entre ellos, se notaba desde el espacio; pero aunque fueran amistosos inocentes, Syaoran los quería separados.

-Sakura, ya debemos irnos.

-Pero aún no tenemos los boletos...

-Sí, pero puedo llamar al chofer y...

-Viajar en tren fue tu idea -ahora una confundida Sakura fue quien interrumpió.

-Sabes cómo odio esperar -contesto Syaoran con una sonrisa fingida.

-Tranquilo vaquero, los japoneses siempre dicen que tenemos todo el tiempo que hay, eres japonesa, ¿se lo puedes explicar Sakura?

Sakura rio bajando un poco la tensión, pero Syaoran empezaba a hervir de coraje. "Maldito americano, va a arruinar nuestra cita", pensó odiando aún más su sonrisa.

-Este no es tu asun~

-Escuchan eso -Peter silencio a Syaoran llevándose el dedo índice a los labios-, silencio.

Se escuchó un fuerte rugido y la gente en los andenes salió disparada hacia las salidas. Corrían gritando y con los rostros delatando un profundo miedo a algo desconocido para Sakura y Syaoran.

-Mierda, sabía que el infeliz regresaria -dijo Peter mientras corría en dirección contraria a la multitud.

-¡¿Oye, a dónde vas?! -le grito Syaoran.

-¡Salgan de aquí! -respondió Peter.

Sakura tomo la mano de Syaoran, la tomo fuerte y casi corre en dirección de Peter si la multitud no los hubiese detenido y obligado a correr en dirección contraria. Syaoran se preguntaba que asuntos manejaba el ahora misterioso americano. Mientras corría las ideas revoloteaban a mil por hora, puede que sea un terrorista o un periodista, también un loco curioso o un demente suicida. Y eso le hacía odiarlo más, algo misterioso e incontrolable. Al salir de la estación, la gente se dispersaba tratando de evitar las patrullas que arribaban. Sakura y Shaoran se detuvieron confundidos a la espera de la verdad y las cámaras, era obvio que algo pasaba. ¿Algo mágico? Quizá ¿Alguna crisis de seguridad? Tal vez… pero, ¿y si era algo mágico? De ser así, debían regresar y sacar al americano ignorante. Se miraron fijamente y se respondieron el uno al otro sin palabras. No hubo un consenso, Sakura sabía que debían entrar, Shaoran no lo creía tan buena idea.

-¿Y si…?

-¡Es peligroso! No voy a arriesgarte.

-¿Si es una carta que debe ser sellada?

-¡No!

Sus manos aún estaban sujetas y el las estrecho más para que Sakura no saliera corriendo. Ella lo miraba impaciente, si había alguna posibilidad de ayudar a inocentes atrapados en ese peligro desconocido, ella estaría dispuesta a arriesgar lo que fuera.

-Vamos a esperar, déjalo en manos de las autoridades.

-Pero…

Sakura se resignó y espero.

Segundos y minutos.

-¡Hey! –se escuchó a en la distancia.

Tomoyo corría en dirección a los amantes. Llevaba un bolso bajo el brazo izquierdo y su cámara en la mano derecha. Era una hermosa dama que podría pasar por miembro virtuoso de alguna familia real, europea o asiática. Su cabello negro al aire detenido por su diadema le daba un toque más terrenal, más ambiguo.

-Vi las noticias y corrí a buscarlos –dijo jadeante Tomoyo cuando llego a Sakura y Syaoran.

-¿Cómo Sabias que saldríamos?

-Sakura me lo conto, me dijo que saldrían en una cita y que partirían de la estación de Tomoeda. Traje a Kero y Yue está por llegar.

No tardaron en reunirse con Yue, inmediatamente debatieron la posibilidad de que entrar fuera más una trampa o un descuidado acto de valentía. Por supuesto que Syaoran aún se negaba a entrar, pero después de una corta deliberación, estuvieron de acuerdo en entrar. Hacerlo fue fácil, solo tenían que dormir a los curiosos y a los policías que resguardaban que nadie entrara o saliera.

Con magia todo es fácil.

Cuando Sakura y su sequito entraron a la estación, el silencio prevaleció. No había pasado ni veinte minutos de la crisis y el lugar ya era un seco sepulcro, los primero pasos eran escandalosos, conforme a se internaban, el andar de todos fue más seguro; caminaban entre pertenencias dejadas atrás, entre abrigos y bolsos. Sea lo que sea, ya había pasado.

-Todo está en calma... -susurro Tomoyo.

Caminaron con cautela a los andenes de arribo y partida. Cuanto más se acercaban escuchaban un par de voces, para Sakura y Syaoran una de ellas era especialmente conocida. La otra era profunda y muy ronca.

-No necesitas decirme quien te mando, solo vete al norte y no regreses -dijo la voz conocida.

-¡Tu no entiendes! Si regreso a las montañas él me va a matar y no quiero ni pensar en lo que ella me hará antes.

Miraron por la esquina de la entrada a los andenes y los vieron. Una gigantesca mancha carnosa que se estiraba queriendo parecer agusanada, pero el centro era abultado y escamoso; como una serpiente regordeta. De lo que parecía la cabeza, unos saltones ojos ambar observaban a un cuerpo más pequeño, un humano bien conocido.

-Bebamos un trago y dime quien te manda y poder ayudarte –dijo la figura humana mostrando una botella con licor-, es un licor especial.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Bueno, eres una especie protegida y si reclamo tu protección, los de la Liga me van a recompensar.

-¿Y esas chicas que… ya sabes?

-Cierto… Conozco a alguien que te puede sellar un permiso para un bosque alemán, su clima en verano te va matar. Lo único que necesitaría de ti es al menos uno de tus valiosos huevos.

La cosa no respondió, su temblorosa boca delataba pavor. Peter parecía confiado, como si esta le fuera una situación conocida.

-Sakura, hay que actuar –dijo Kero con valentía.

La indecisión del grupo termino por impacientar a Kero que salió disparado a la criatura. Lanzo un zarpazo y trato de morder la cabeza, la criatura rugió y su cuerpo se inyecto de un profundo carmesí que no atemorizo al guardián. Al ver a su compañero al ataque, los chicos salieron, primero Yue disparando flechas que acertaban pero no atravesaban su impenetrable coraza; en cuanto salieron Syaoran y Sakura lanzaron rayo y fuego respectivamente y que formaban explosiones polvorientas pero que no parecían dañar a la bestia… y Tomoyo, solo grababa la acción.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Tú! –la criatura bufo en dirección a Peter, que había volado en una de las tantas explosiones.

-¡Alto! ¡Estúpidos! –grito Peter sin mucho éxito.

-¡Me traicionaste! Sabía que no debía confiar en un mono.

La criatura se lanzó hacia Peter. Serpenteo tan rápido que no dio tiempo para que alguno de los guardianes actuara; Peter solo pudo esquivarlo y asirse lo mejor que pudo de las escamas de su cola.

-¡Ah, mierda!

Peter salió volando con un fuerte coletazo y la bestia desapareció siguiendo las vías del tren.

-¿Pero qué diablos? ¡Les dije que salieran de aquí...! ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Unos amigos -dijo Sakura.

-Mierda, no estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para padecer esto... dos guardias mágicos y dos magos de bajo nivel... –Tomoyo estuvo a punto de clamara también atención para ella, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Repite eso! -Syaoran estaba claramente ofendido.

-Lo arruinaron todo, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir licor de amaranto umbrío en este punto del mundo y en esta temporada? Mucho. Esos malditos elfos turcos y sus malditos precios de sionistas... si, fue un chiste de judíos y también uno voy a hacer uno sobre nipones si no me explicas que pensaban.

-P-pues...

-Te protegíamos de esa... esa... esa cosa -respondió Kero relevando a un estupefacto Shaoran.

-Esa cosa tiene nombre, es un Tsuchinoko gigante de las tierras del norte y estaba bajo control.

El grupo entero se quedó en silencio.

-Bueno idiotas, ahora está todo claro, el Tsuchinoko debe morir.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron todos.

-Esa bestia ya había matado a siete chicas, esta todo aquí -Peter le lanzo a Yue el periódico que había terminado en el suelo-. La idea original era mandarlo de vuelta a su hogar sin unos de sus preciados huevos. Ahora debo matarlo o va a comerse a más chicas. Este enfurecido, no va detenerse... y ustedes van a ayudarme.

Peter camino hacia las vías y observo el camino que el Tsuchinoko había tomado, temía por la vida de quien se interpusiera y temía que los chicos tras el no tuvieran la tenacidad para enfrentarse a lo que viniera.

-Bien, no hay tiempo de explicar, necesitamos encontrar licor, entre más puro mejor. A esta bestia le encanta el licor. Algo un poco seco y con cuerpo, y añejado en barrica de roble, y con olor frutal... ¿nos vamos? -dijo Peter bajando a las vías.

-Fílmalo todo Tomoyo -le susurro Sakura antes de que ambas bajaran a las vías.

-No estarán pensando ir, ¿verdad? -Grito Syaoran aun en el andén.

-Escuchaste lo que el americano dijo, si no hacemos algo, alguien va a morir.

-No, les está lavando la mente Yue. No sabemos quién es él o lo que es la bestia, ni siquiera sabemos si ambos están aliados y quieren quitarnos nuestras cartas.

-¿Cartas? -pregunto Peter fastidiado- ah, sus cartas mágicas... no se preocupen, son objetos obsoletos. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-No, espe...

-Syaoran, ya escuchaste, hay que irnos.

Syaoran tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y aceptar que estaba en desventaja. El americano había convencido a todos de ir en una sospechosa cacería a través de las vías donde ya no pasaría algún tren. Caminar no le ayudaba a aclarar la mente de esas ideas. Su cita dominical se había arruinado, no habría almuerzo ni besos bajo los robles. Y mientras tanto el americano caminaba dirigiéndolos. Ni la extraña situación había mermado su frasca vibra.

-Desde cuando persigues al Tsu-Tchu tut...

-¿El Tsuchinoko? -Tomoyo respondió afirmativa con la cabeza-, hace cuatro días. Lo leí en el periódico, que triste lo de las chicas, fue muy sospechoso todo. Primero pensé que era un vampiro europeo, luego que era una banda orcos de cloaca, pero no encontraron animales muertos en la estación después de que las chicas desaparecieron; en un desvarió pensé que era un asesino humano, y hubiera dejado el caso si hubiese sido humano. Son un peligro, pero los cadáveres que encontraron olían a alcohol y ya... tú... emhhh, amiga de Miss Sakura.

-Ah, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji -le corrigió Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa-¿De verdad existen los vampiros?

-¡Pero que ser más adorable! -exclamó Peter provocando un sonrojo en Tomoyo-por supuesto que existen, y hay de muchas clases. ¡Ah! un consejo, cuando encontremos al Tsuchinoko, aléjate del bulto en su cuerpo. Créeme, me lo agradecerás.

El grupo siguió caminando hasta que la ciudad se perdía en el camino y las bodegas se apoderaban del paisaje. Caminaron atentos de cualquier pista, de una simple. Señal o el más mínimo pretexto para estar a la ofensiva. Sakura tomo la mano de Syaoran, caminaban cerca uno de otro. Tenían el habito de amarse sin importar si había testigos. Se lanzaban pequeñas miradas y cuando todos se distraían con una pista, apresuraban un beso corto y rápido.

-Miren esto...

Yue señalo una gran mancha de sangre al lado de las vías del tren. Caminaron hasta ella y Peter se agacho a mirarla.

-Una pista... -dijo mirando a la bodega más cercana, a la derecha de las vías.

Entraron cautelosamente, uno por uno atreves de una abertura en la puerta trasera. Fueron en silencio pasando por oficinas abandonadas y amplias escaleras en el segundo piso al que tuvieron que subir para conectar con el edificio principal. Cuando llegaron a la bodega principal descubrieron que el lugar servía como almacén de maniquíes.

-Diablos, ¿no podía ser más lúgubre? -susurro Peter temiendo que la bestia estuviese por el lugar.

Caminaron despacio hasta que escucharon un violento movimiento en el fondo de la bodega, la zona más oscura. El grupo miro desde lejos y lo vieron ahí, descuartizando el cadáver de un canino.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -Sakura susurro nerviosamente.

-No podemos atacar así, regresemos rápido a las oficinas para reagruparnos.

Syaoran tenía razón, si atacaban, aun por sorpresa, corrían gran peligro por tener una clara desventaja. Desventaja vista desde la estación del tren. Así subieron a las oficinas y entraron a la oficina principal desde donde se podía vigilar al Tsuchinoko desde un gran ventanal.

-¿Que haremos?

Mientras el grupo se reunió al centro de la oficina principal, Tomoyo inspeccionaba el lugar con curiosidad. Buscaba silenciosa entre cajones de muebles empolvados y archiveros con documentos sin importancia.

-Bien, ya tengo un bien calculado plan, hasta en la más mínima variable. Es un poco rebuscado y un tanto más sencillo. Es más, no vamos a necesitar mover un dedo, o tal vez si, solo un dedo. No olvídenlo, mejor improvisemos. Si improvisar, ¿o no? Si, mejor no...

-Ve al grano -exclamo Syaoran visiblemente irritado.

-Está bien; tu, el ángel guardián, tu trabajo es el más fácil pero no el menos importante -Peter dio un fuerte manotazo a la espalda de Yue incrustando un pequeño cristal-, ¡no grites! te acabo de incrustar una batería de mana. Creo que es suficiente como para atravesar las escamas de un Tsuchinoko iracundo. Debes darle con una de esas flechas tuya al centro de lo que parece su frente, entre ceja y ceja. A los demás, en los que me incluyo, distráiganlo a mi señal.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-No sé, hagan lo de siempre.

-Señor Peter, encontré algo -llamo Tomoyo desde la puerta, en su mano llevaba una botella con un cristalino liquido café-, dijo que necesitábamos alcohol porque a la bestia le gustaba.

-¿Puedo? -dijo Peter amablemente haciendo un ademan para que Tomoyo le entregara la botella- gracias. Ah, un bourbon añejo de cuatro años... para gustos vulgares y barrocos, creo que servirá.

Peter camino al escritorio en la esquina de la oficina, de su bolsillo saco cuatro bolsitas con polvos de diferentes colores. El grupo le miraba en silencio y Sakura animo con señas para que Tomoyo filmara el proceso.

-A ver si recuerdo, es una porción de anfetamina, dos de ceniza de fénix, media porción de "puño de minotauro" y cocaína al gusto -Peter fue agregando pequeñas cantidades del polvo de cada bolsita mientras decía esto.

Los chicos lo miraban atentos mientras Peter solo miraba su mezcla con desconfianza.

-Un poco más de cocaína -dijo agregando más polvo de una de las bolsitas- y ahora...

Peter inhalo con fuerza la mezcla, tan fuerte que su nariz dejo salir un pequeño silbido.

-¡Wohhhhhh! ¡Esta mierda da duro!

Peter le dio un largo trago al bourbon y corrió hacia el ventanal. Lo atravesó. Los cristales volaban en dirección a la bodega y Peter gritaba mientras de sus manos emanaba un aura azul como el cielo. Todos jurarían que el tiempo se detuvo una temporada lo suficientemente larga como para ver el caótico espectáculo.

-Creo que esa es nuestra señal -grito kero.

El grupo se lanzó sin primero pensar en que se encontraban en un segundo piso. Cuando cayeron iniciaron su ataque, agua de Sakura y fuego de Syaoran. Invocaban a los elementos cuando la bestia trataba de defenderse. El Tsuchinoko rugía y serpenteaba atacando con el cuerpo, pero los amantes lo alcanzaban a esquivar. Mientras la pelea seguía, Tomoyo bajo y se posiciono lo mejor que pudo para encontrar buenas tomas de la batalla. Kero daba zarpazos, mordía y lanzaba llamaradas a la bestia.

-Estas muerto hijo de puta, ¡te voy a sacar los ojos!

Peter gritaba mientras lanzaba bolas de energía azul de sus manos, se sentía imparable, estaba imparable. Cuando Peter envio una bola particularmente grande a la cabeza del Tsuchinoko, alcanzó a ver que este estaba a punto de lanzar espinas del bulto en su cuerpo.

-¡Mierda! Son espinas venenosas, ¡aléjense!

Sakura, Syaoran y Kero alcanzaron a evitar las espinas cubriéndose en las columnas que sostenían a la bodega, pero Tomoyo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, solo cerro los parpados. Las espinas se dirigían a ella, Peter pudo verlo y genero dos portales, uno de entrada y uno de salida que le permitirían quitar a tiempo a Tomoyo.

-¿Qué diablos es ese chico? –susurro Kero.

Sin dudarlo se lanzó y empujo a Tomoyo hacia unos maniquíes.

-Te dije que te alejaras del bulto… mierda, se acaban los efectos del "Puño de minotauro", mi mana está bajando y ahora solo estoy drogado.

-¿Uh? –contesto Tomoyo confundida.

-¡Hey! ¡Distráiganlo mientras me preparo otro shout!

Después de escuchar eso, Syaoran estaba estupefacto. No solo los estaba poniendo en grave peligro a sus amigos, agravaba la situación usando drogas fuertes. Cuando detuvieran al Tsuchinoko tendría una buena discusión con el maldito americano.

-Bien, necesito que seas mis ojos en la nuca –Peter le dijo a Tomoyo-, vigila que el infeliz no se acerque mientras me preparo.

Tomoyo vigilaba mientras Peter se agachaba para preparar de nuevo sus polvos. Cuando estuvo terminado, inhalo fuerte y se levantó como un maldito petardo. Tenía una gran mancha primordialmente blanca bajo la nariz, volteo a la derecha para sonreírle a Tomoyo; volteo a su derecha y un maniquí le miraba inexpresivo.

-¡No me mires mujerzuela! –Peter le grito al maniquí y arranco su cabeza con una bola de energía azul-, ángel, idiota, ¿cuándo vas a disparar la flecha?

Yue habia estado todo el tiempo apuntando desde el ventanal de la oficina. Sabía que el disparo debía ser certero, desconocía si la batería que le había dado Peter funcionaria para más de un tiro. Lamzo la flecha y dio justo en la frente de la bestia. El Tsuchinoko cayó frente a los chicos.

-¡Estás muerto! ¡Te lo dije, te dije que te iba a matar! Viejo, eso estuvo intenso. Bastante... no tan intenso por...

-¿En qué diablos pensabas? Nos trajiste hasta acá y nos pusiste en peligro; ¡y estas drogado! -Syaoran lo confronto presionando su dedo índice en el pecho de Peter.

-Te diré que la cocaína es realmente cautivante.

-Tranquilo, estamos bien, mira -Sakura le dijo amorosamente.

-Dame tu espada.

-¿Y si algo malo te hubiera pasado? Me moriría...

Peter se fastidio y tomo de la espalda de Syaoran la espada mágica.

-Tranquilos, todos tranquilos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? -pregunto un Syaoran menos calmado.

-Nada.

-Entonces regrésame la espada.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué, no?

-Porque no.

-Esto no tiene sentido…

-Tengo una boca, pero no hablo. Tengo una cama, pero nunca duermo. ¿Quien soy?

-¿Qué?

-Soy Liam puto Neesom.

-Eso no tiene sentido…

-Ves, hay cosas que no tienen sentido, pero pasan.

-Pero tienes mi espada…

-Ah, ¿esto?... bueno, no obtuve el huevo que quería, pero puedo sacar su glándula de Aurach y necesito una hoja de calidad... este metal es terrible.

-¡Maldito americano!

Peter ignoro a Syaoran y se acercó a la bestia para clavar la espada en el gran bulto del Tsuchinoko. De la gran incisión emano un líquido negro y un asqueroso olor pútrido que causaron ligeras arcadas en Sakura.

-Vamos a ver -Peter metió el brazo en el corte-, no debería hacer esto cuando estoy drogado, debería empezar a mezclar los cockteles con Valium para el bajón. Este el hígado, sin valor. Este el bazo, sin valor. Diablos, baje demasiado, esos son sus testículos; ¡ajá! ¡La glándula de Aurach!

Poco a poco saco el brazo y en la mano tenía un amasijo de viseras hinchadas de buen tamaño.

-Caballeros, nos repartiremos el botín en cuatro; los guardianes no cuentan.

-Eso es... -dijo Tomoyo asqueada.

-Así es, una mina de oro -respondio Peter.

-No, es un trozo de repugnante carne.

-Claro que no mi querido Syaoran, esta glándula secreta un fuerte veneno precursor de un invaluable alucinógeno. Los enanos rusos van a pagar mucho por material de esta calidad... oops, esperen un momento -dijo Peter sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un teléfono que vibraba-, oh no...

El grupo le miro confundido, se le veía turbado. Sakura tomo de nuevo la mano de Syaoran, ya habían sido suficientes aventuras para un día que parecía no terminar.

-Mierda, nos encontraron, sabía que algo así iba a pasar... malditos hijos de puta; escúchenme bien, preparen sus licencias mágicas que esto se va a poner feo.

-¿Licencias? ¿Qué licencias? -pregunto Sakura.

-Sus licencias clase C -todos le miraban confundidos-, sus licencias para portación de cartas mágicas... esperen, ¿ustedes no tienen licencia para magia?

-No -Syaoran respondió firmemente.

-Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda -Peter se movía de un lado al otro con nerviosismo-, nos van a matar, nos van a colgar de las pelotas y nos van a matar.

-¿Quiénes?

-El tipo de gente que te corta la lengua por blasfemar. Miren, así como lo veo estamos hasta el cuello en problemas; tenemos el cadáver de un Tsuchinoko, que es ilegal y ustedes son magos ilegales, que es súper ilegal; tomen todo los que nos pueda incriminar que nos vamos.

-¡No, no nos vamos a ir hasta que nos expliques que está pasando!

-Eres un terco estúpido Syaoran, no me voy a quedar a que me encuentren esos locos -dijo Peter quitándole el bolso a Tomoyo-, linda, voy a necesitar esto por un rato, te voy a comprar otro cuando todo haya terminado -dijo Peter metiendo el órgano al bolso.

Peter se alejó un poco del grupo y abrió un portal, uno más grande y brillante que el anterio. Peter entro para echar un vistazo y cuando termino asomo la cabeza para mirar al grupo.

-¿Nos vamos?

Se miraron entre ellos e inmediatamente corrieron al portal atravesándolo hacia un callejón. Lo primero que sintieron fue un frio más fuerte que el de Tomoeda. Las bodegas habían desaparecido y el ambiente era tan diferente. Diferente como...

-¿Dónde estamos? -pregunto Kero.

-En Varsovia...

-¿Polonia?

-Así es guapa, ahora los guardianes, ¿podrían tomar otra forma para pasar desapercibidos?

Yue tomo la forma de Yukito, pero mantuvo el control sobre él, Kero regreso a su forma de peluche. Inmediatamente el portal se cerró y la duda quedo en el aire, ¿Ahora qué harían?

-Señor Peter, ¿qué hacemos? –Tomoyo pregunto tan linda como siempre.

-Largarnos, irnos, correr –contesto Peter mientras iniciaba el andar.

El grupo le siguió, si bien no por decisión propia, si por la necesidad de regresar a casa. Corrieron hasta salir del callejón y cruzaron transitadas calles sin mirar o detenerse cuando los conductores de los autos protestaban tocando el claxon. De nueva cuenta, Sakura tomo la mano de Syaoran; estaban unidos en las situaciones extremas o en las situaciones peligrosas. Syaoran estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que su persona especial no sufriera. Le amaba intensamente, y el sentimiento era reciproco.

-Sakura, yo... yo...

Sakura los detuvo, le miro a los ojos y le robo un beso tierno. El mundo se detuvo para ambos, los amantes ya habían echado raíces el uno en el otro.

-¡Hey, no se detengan! –Grito el americano.

Reanudaron el paso.

Corrian sin poner atención en las fachadas de la ciudad, sin darse tiempo de advirar o turistear. Corrian sin una razón conocida, sin lugar a donde llegar.

-Peter, ¿de que huimos? –pregunto Sakura mientras corria.

-De unos locos fanáticos religiosos que se hacen llamar los "Hijos de San Pedro".

Peter se detuvo de golpe en un aesquina. Miro a ambos lados y corrió hacia la derecha.

-¿Porque corremos?

-Para despistarlos, los astutos los malditos; ¡alto!

Se detuvieron frente a un callejon sin salida, entraron siguiendo a Peter y el abrió otro portal. Esta vez entraron sin chistar.

El portal se había abierto a mitad de una transitada carretera, se podían escuchar los autos deteniéndose para tratar de evitar el cuerpo de alguno de los chicos. Sakuro miro los autos y el lujo no se pudo ocultar.

-¿Ahora dónde estamos? –pregunto Syaoran.

-En Dubái.

Siguieron corriendo en calles adornadas con palmera. El calor ahora era insportable con los abrigos que no dejo de grabar la acción, aunque hubiese preferido correr con comodidad.

-Señor Peter, ese grupo del que habla, ¿Por qué nos persigue? –pregunto Tomoyo agitada.

-Porque a esos locos no les va nada magico; se sienten guardianes de la seguridad humana.

-Pero no hicimos nada malo, matamos a esa bestia peligrosa.

-Si, magos que no están afiliados a la Liga Internacional de Ocultismo y el Tsuchinoko es una especie protegida por ser pocos.

Seguían corriendo, pero en el siguiente cruce Peter genero otro portal que atravesaron.

Ahora el frio era insoportable, por donde el grupo viera era paisaje era inhóspito, solo hielo y arboles deshojados.

-¡Esto es Siberia!

El grupo se detuvo y caminaron al hundirse sus pies en la nieve y no poder seguir corriendo. Peter se quitó el saco café para abrigar a Tomoyo, ella agradeció el gesto con un ligero sonrojo y una de sus adorables sonrisas.

-Te va a dar frio…

-No linda, aún estoy algo high.

-¡Oye americano, abre otro portal que frio nos va a matar!

Peter iba a contestar pero su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

-Mierda, encontraron el primer portal.

Peter les hizo caminar un largo tramo más y abrió un nuevo portal que cruzaron felices.

El clima ahora era cálido y el ambiente tropical.

-Esto es Rio de Janeiro chicos… una favela –dijo Peter algo divertido.

Corrieron evitando niños que corrían juguetones, tenían la miradas sobre ellos.

-Peter, ¿Cuántos portales debemos atravesar?

-Tal vez uno o dos más, Sakura.

Y el primer disparo sono.

Un numeroso grupo de oficiales de policía irrumpían en la favela. Disparos venían de todas partes, podían ver con terror como las balas impactaban en el concreto. Pequeñas motas de polvo salían de los agujeros.

-¡Chicos, es un operativo policiaco en las favelas!

Peter llevo la cabeza de Sakura a su pecho para protegerla de los proyectiles. La sangre de Syaoran hervía, pero domino sus emociones para proteger a Tomoyo.

-Este es el plan, esos normales no deben ver nuestro escape con el portal, su cabeza estallaría.

-Pero ya nos vieron, maldito adicto –le grito Syaoran.

\- No me encasilles, amigo. La Liga Internacional de Ocultismo y política pseudoeclesiástica contra normales y drogadictos. Estos chicos realmente saben hacernos mierda. El plan es cruzar las balas y pasar el portal.

Peter tomo de la mano a Sakura y la abrazo a su cuerpo. Corrieron entre el fuego cruzado hasta un punto donde no podían ser vistos; milagrosamente salieron ilesos.

-Debemos irnos…

-Pero mis amigos, no podemos dejarlos.

-¿Qué? Cielos, olvídalos, son unos pringados. Con lo que saquemos de esta cosa en el bolso vas a poder comprar nuevos amigos.

Sakura lo miro fijamente y a el no pudo decir que no.

-¡Corran! –grito Peter a Syaoran, Tomoyo y Yue.

-¡Estás loco, no vamos a hacerlo!

Peter hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y abrió un portal frente a él y uno frente a Syaoran.

-¡Crucen!

-¡Pensé que no podías abrir uno de tus portales!

-¡No culpes al jugador, culpa al juego!

Los chicos corrieron y atravesaron el portal. Cuando lo hicieron, Peter abrió de nuevo un portal.

-Atraviesen el portal, los va a llevar a Okinawa; si lo sé, van a tener que cruzar medio país, pero si los dejo cerca de donde viven los Hijos de San Pedro los van a encontrar. Toma esto –dijo dándole a Sakura una tarjeta-, esto tiene un número de teléfono, llamen tres veces seguidas y esperen a que los contacte… ¡Que hacen aquí, atraviesen!

-Pero, ¿y tú? –Sakura pregunto angustiada.

-Yo distraigo a esos desgraciados.

Cruzaron el portal.

* * *

 _Y asi acaba prologo. Espero que les haya divertido tanto como me divertí escribiéndolo. Si, lo sé, aun no son asistente y asistido, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Sin más les dejo…_

 _… No sin antes cuestionar:_

 _¿Quién es el maldito americano?_

 _¿El loco Peter responderá las llamadas?_

 _¿Podrán vender el órgano?_

 _¿Quién coño son los Hijos de San Pedro?_

 _¿Seguirán siendo unos pringados?_

 _¿Peter mezclara Valium con sus cockteles?_

 _Esas preguntas y más se responderán en los próximos episodios. Cheers!_


End file.
